


The Tie That Binds

by BeskaradBeroya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 24/7 Dom/sub, Also voyeurism/ masturbation when watching a 15 year old masturbate in chapter 3, Angst, Car Accident, Death of a Parent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub relationship, Edging, F/M, Foursomes, Grief, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of War, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, PTSD, PTSD Flashbacks. Poly relationships, Rough Sex, Sexting, Squirting, Stepfather/Stepdaughter Relationship, Stepuncle/Stepniece relationship, Subspace, Swearing, Threesomes, Voyeurism, caning/whipping, death of a sibling, drinking under 21, female and male masturbation, loss of a loved one, masturbation fantasy about a girl that he doesn't know is almost 15 in chapter 3, oral sex (male and female receiving), sex in public spaces, stepgrandfather/Stepgranddaughter relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeskaradBeroya/pseuds/BeskaradBeroya
Summary: John Winchester is a successful attorney, that isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty to get what he wants. He has the money, the connections and the know-how to get it done. When he meets Eve for the first time at a café with her friend, he knows he wants her for his boys, and himself, stopping at nothing to get her.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Eve, John Winchester/Eve, Sam Winchester/Eve
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site. 
> 
> This is a spin-off in what I call the "Bound Series," telling John Winchester's story.

He's tired. So tired, but he's doing what he must do to provide for his family. For Mary, for Dean and their newborn son Samuel, Sam for short. He works his ass off at the local meat processing factory during the day and studies law when he gets home while Mary takes care of the kids.

He had no choice. When he came home to Mary, he served his last time in Vietnam in 1975 at 21 years old. With the fall of Saigon, the war ended, and so did his tour. Three years of his life, three long, fucking years of unspeakable horrors fighting the Vietcong. It all seemed noble, fighting the commies, but neither he nor his fellow soldiers were prepared for guerilla warfare. None of them were ready to see _them_ win in the end. How could they? They were kids that hadn't been anywhere else but their hometowns, and getting drafted all seemed like a huge adventure for a bunch of 18-year-old kids with little to no life experience. In the end, he was one of the only survivors of his regiment. He watched them die. He watched all his brothers in arms die at the hands of the enemy. Or what one deemed to be the enemy. Who the fuck knew? And then there were the Napalm bombs and the havoc they wreaked, innocent women and children, burned alive.

What they didn't tell you, that after you got home, the war was far from over. In his head, it still raged on. He was still fighting, fighting for survival and fighting an invisible enemy deep in the Vietnamese jungle. It also didn't help that after he got home, he didn't receive a very warm welcome and none of the benefits World War II veterans got. He was shellshocked, plagued by flashbacks and nightmares, incapable of working or providing for his wife, and the government did nothing. They pretended that Vietnam never happened and that the people who weren't even fighting for their own fucking country were treated like pariahs. Not only did they lose the war, but they also lost everything else as well because no one likes a loser. He tried getting a job, but no one would hire him, especially when they heard he was a jarhead.

But Mary made it work. That woman was nothing if not resilient. She could have left his ass a thousand times over, but she refused. She soothed him through his nightmares, took care of him. She gave him the time to heal, taking up shifts at the local diner, often working double shifts, and they made ends meet, even if it was hard.

For over four years, she worked her ass off to provide for them, even during her first pregnancy, almost right up until she went into labor, and on January 24, 1979, their first son Dean was born. Not too long after that, he managed to land a job at the meat processing factory. It wasn't a lot of money, but enough to pay for night school, so he could become an attorney and start his practice because he wanted more for his family. He wanted more for his son, to give him the opportunities he never got.

When Mary announced she was pregnant again last year, he was ecstatic, even more so when on May 2 of this year, the year 1983, Sam was born. His two precious sons, gifted to him by his beautiful and loving wife, it was a dream come true.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Phone call for you in the main office."

He follows his manager into the main office and picks up the receiver, curious to see who was calling him here.

"This is John."

"Hi John, this is Pamela Barnes speaking. I would like to let you know that you passed the bar exam. I'd like to congratulate you on becoming a lawyer; it looks like all the hard work paid off."

"Really? This is the best darn news ever, well apart from my sons being born, that is. Thank you for reaching out to me. I can't wait to tell my wife when I get home."

"Not a problem. If you could come in next Tuesday at ten a.m. to make everything official, that would be great."

Next Tuesday is fine; I'll be there. Thank you again for calling me."

"You're welcome. Have a lovely day, mister Winchester. See you Tuesday."

"See you Tuesday, goodbye," he says, hanging up the receiver. He turns to his manager, thanking him profusely for letting him take the call, and returns to his workstation. Mary is going to be over the moon with this news. It's just going to have to wait until his double shift finishes.

At the end of his shift, he gets into his car, a '67 Chevy Impala, and makes his way home. He loved this car, and both boys had been conceived on the back seat of it.

"Good times," chuckling at the memory of hot backseat sex with Mary.

He parks his car in front of the house, and it looks quiet. Peaceful. He enters as quietly as he can, grabs a beer from the fridge, switches on the TV, and sits down in his favorite recliner, unwinding a bit before he's going to join Mary in bed. He dozes off and awakes with a cough, an acrid burning smell invading his nose. He doesn't hesitate once and charges up the stairs, their bedroom already engulfed in flames, Mary's body burning on the bed.

"Mary!!!"

His sons. He needs to get to his sons. He grabs Dean from his bed and runs into the nursery, picking up Sam. When he's back on the upstairs landing, the flames are already engulfing the way downstairs, making it impossible for them to escape through there. The only chance they have is to climb out of Sam's bedroom window, down the rain pipe. He uses one of Sam's blankets to make a makeshift sling to carry Sam in.

"Dean? Hold on to daddy's neck, okay?" he says as he crouches down to let Dean climb on his back, "whatever you do, do not let go, you hear?"

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"I know, son, I know. Hold on now, okay?"

He climbs out of the window, Dean holding on to him for dear life, climbing down the side of the house, praying the rain pipe will hold the three of them. The neighbors are already outside, watching the house burn.

"John, oh my god, John, are you okay? Where is Mary?"

"I… I couldn't save her…"

"Oh no! John, I'm so sorry! James called the fire department; they should be here any minute now. If only they had come sooner…"

He can hear sirens wailing in the distance as he watches the flames reduce his entire life to ash in front of him. That moment, then and there, he decides to make a decision that changes their lives forever.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What became of John after he lost his wife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

It took a few weeks before he heard from the fire department and the police, telling him that there was nothing he could have done. They had investigated the fire, and as it turns out, it started in the wall socket, and within seconds the entire room was set ablaze. Mary never stood a chance. They presumed she suffocated before she burned. It didn't make any of it easier, losing her, losing his home, making him a widower, leaving his sons motherless, but at least now he knew.

John went back there, to what used to be his place of happiness, with her. He searched through the charred remains of their lives for anything salvageable. Anything that John could take with him to remember her by, but most of it was gone. Only one picture was undamaged, one where he and Mary are standing together, Mary holding Sam in her arms and Dean standing in between them, beaming up at the camera. God, John missed her. He missed her laugh, and he missed kissing her lips, holding her in his arms, making love to her. She left a hole behind in his heart that no one else could ever fill.

Her family took care of the funeral, letting them know that the boys were welcome to stay with them, but he was not. To them, he was the enemy; they felt he was responsible for their daughter's death. He, of course, declined. He was not going to leave his boys with them. He had no family himself, his parents passing away when he was a child, orphaning him, and no other living relatives the government could find. He was a child of the system, and he'd be damned if he'd let his sons grow up like that. It wasn't a bad life, and not all foster homes were terrible, but it wasn't a life he wished upon his sons.

Luckily, he and Mary had some savings set aside for a rainy day, and he made a deal with the local motel owner to rent a motel room at a discount if he helped them with some legal advice from time to time. While he was out looking for job opportunities, he'd leave his sons with the owner's wife, who was delighted to take care of his boys.

He quit the factory job and started looking for odd security jobs here and there, mainly mob-related. People paid well and asked no questions. Putting him on the radar for the jobs he wanted, and that did not take long. One day, one of the city's most notorious crime bosses, Dick Roman, called him to set up a meeting in his office.

"Mister Winchester, I have heard good things about you, which is why I have asked you here to meet me."

"What can I do you for, mister Roman?"

"Please, call me Dick, all my friends do. Now, I require a person who can handle a problem I have been having that could jeopardize my business. I require someone who can discreetly make my problem go away. Now knowing your history, John, I couldn't help but think of you."

"Well, Dick, I am fuckin' flattered that you would think of little ol' me, but I don't come cheap. See, I got me some mouths to feed, and it has to be worth my time. You pay me _well_ , and I'll make your fuckin' problem go away, no questions asked."

Dick writes down a sum on a piece of paper and hands it to him. "How does this sound?"

There's 90k written on the piece of paper, and John pretends to think for a moment.

"That sounds like a good motherfuckin' goddamned deal Dick," he says, shaking the man's hand.

His first kill led to the next, and the next one after that. 90k a pop. The payments increased with inflation, of course. If they wanted more people dead, that meant more money. He charged even more if they asked him to kill a woman. He didn't like killing women, but if the client made it worth his while, he wasn't going to make a big fuss about it. There were only one or two lines he wouldn't cross, though. He didn't rape women, and he didn't kill kids. He was an asshole, but not entirely without a moral code.

He was good at his job. Heck, he was the fucking bee's knees. He had intimate knowledge of weapons and killing methods with his military background, which he perfected with every kill. He could make a person disappear, nobody ever even knowing they even existed, or he'd make it look like an accident. He made sure that nothing could lead back to him or the person hiring him. His discretion made him infinitely popular, and people were lining up to pay for his services. Soon enough, his first few hits paid for an apartment for him and his boys and an au-pair to take care of them while he was away. He hated being an absentee father, but he had to do what was necessary to give them the best life possible.

As time passed, he opened his first law practice, hiring his first secretary and a bodyguard since he still dealt with underworld types who came for his services. This purchase resulted in a string of gentlemen's clubs nation-wide, he named Eden, the logo he chose being an apple tree, for money laundering purposes. Technically they were just strip clubs, but he wanted them to have a specific type of clientele and attract influential people. Plus, there's no better place to meet with your clients than in a club full of scantily clad women shaking their asses right in front of you or grinding down on your crotch. Being a respectable club owner, with many A-listers frequenting his clubs, was a perfect way to explain where the money came from.

The cash flow from his clubs, plus the one that came from his side-business, led him to expand Eden: Amsterdam, Berlin, Paris, Rome, London, Shanghai, Tokyo, Sydney, Singapore, and even in Dubai, basically making him go global, his clubs there laundering money he earned on those continents, deposited into overseas accounts, which he could transfer into his local accounts when needed. Soon he owned yachts, a private jet, plus different properties and condos around the globe, the ones in Monaco, Paris, and Amsterdam being his favorites. Their apartment soon made place for a mansion, and he sent both of his boys to private school.

He loved his boys more than life itself, even if he wasn't there a lot. The two of them were inseparable and almost always together. Dean raised Sam in his absence, and they had this way of communicating with each other in their secret language that only they understood. When Dean turned 18, he gifted him his '67 Chevy Impala because he felt like Dean would take better care of her than he ever could. Dean loves that car, and besides Sam, doesn't allow anyone else in it.

Once his boys passed the bar, after both went to Stanford, he filled them in on all his dealings, ensuring they kept their noses clean. They did nothing that would draw unwanted attention to them. He would have preferred not to tell them at all, but with the risks involved, he needed to make sure that if anything ever went sideways, or if anyone tried to come for them, they knew what to do, how to defend themselves, and how to take over the business. He trained both of his boys for months. Not just on how to use weapons, but how to dispose of bodies if needed as well. He hoped they would never need it, but he just wanted to be sure. He'd rather have them working the system legally, but it couldn't hurt to have alternatives.

Soon enough, Winchester & Sons was born when he bought the offices located on the fifteenth floor. As far as specialties went, Dean focused more on copyright and entertainment law, spending most of his time banging hot actresses, singers, and models while representing them. He loved his eldest son very much, but he didn't see him settling down with a nice woman and giving him grandchildren, given the number of women he had between his sheets. Literally sometimes. And if Dean wasn't at work, he spent most of his days at either Eden or anywhere else he could get laid. Much like his old man.

Sam was in many ways a true scholar, and if they ever took over the family business, he was pretty sure Dean would be the brawn and Sam the brains. Not that Dean was dumb, far from it, but they were different. Sam always had his nose buried in books and had a vast knowledge of just about every subject, though serial killers were one of his favorites. His intelligence made him very popular with the ladies, as did his size. He was, after all, a big fucking man. Especially older ladies seemed enamored by him, or moms, which Dean called MILFs. Unlike Dean, Sam wasn't prone to fucking around and was looking for the right partner to maybe settle down with if they met his requirements. So his most significant chance of ever getting grandkids was Sam.

His youngest son preferred family law and divorce settlements. Especially when it came to wealthy clients trying to divorce their wives or the other way around, they were excellent in their respective fields. They helped him hire more young attorneys to get a foothold in other law fields, like corporate law and medical fields. John specialized more in criminal law, given his particular side job and his dealings with the underworld.

With the wealth came the women. So many women. Faceless, nameless women he'd fuck when he felt the need to, night after night, after night. And when he came home to his sons, in the earlier years, he'd fuck the au-pairs. Soon enough, Dean was fucking them too, and they sometimes even ended up sharing them. The au-pairs were coming and going like revolving doors until, of course, Sam was old enough not to need them anymore. He had tried dating, but none of them could ever compare to his Mary, and he'd never loved anyone as he had loved her.

After a while, he got bored. The sex was good, as always, but it no longer did anything for him. Even going to Eden and watching the girls entertain him just made him feel empty. Something was missing, something that made it all more interesting. The day he made the deal to open Eden in Berlin, the person whom he purchased the club from invited him to a party in the city, and out of courtesy, he accepted. It turned out to be a fetish party, and Marlène piqued his interest in BDSM. She was the first woman he ever played with.

Once he was back on American soil, he started going to more parties, national and international, and visiting local BDSM clubs, experimenting. He found out that he liked playing with subs and that many women loved being treated like whores and being degraded and beaten. And almost all of them had some kind of daddy-kink. And he liked it. He liked that they liked it. Of course, it was all consensual; there's no fun when they're not begging him for it.

Even Sam and Dean came along eventually, Sam being more like him, a sadist through and through, the difference being that Sam likes to be in control of his women all the time, beating down any form of defiance, whereas he liked them feisty. It made beating the crap out of them and forcing them to submit a lot more fun.

Dean was less of a sadist, and more into degrading, orgasm denial, orgasm postponement, and softer play. He just preferred fucking his subs in any way possible. All three of them had drastically different playstyles, and they'd often share a willing sub. In the end, John had their very own dungeon built in the mansion and organized their very first annual Winchester family dinner, with Doms and Subs from all over the world attending.

He had built quite the life for himself and his boys, but he always felt like something was missing. _Someone_.


	3. Eve Abernathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John thought he'd never love another woman again. until me meets Eve, realizing he's going to have to wait for her, which he does gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do not copy my work to this or any other site.
> 
> WARNING: Before you read on, I would like to point out that this chapter has mild sexualization of a minor. He fantasizes about her without knowing her age, and there's voyeurism where he watches her get off all by herself. By the time he actually is going to have sex with her, she will be 18, but I would rather warn people to NOT read on if the one or two paragraphs in this chapter makes them uncomfortable. This is the only chapter in this fic that has this. It's already mentioned in the tags of this fic, but just in case it's not clear enough, you get this last warning before you read on.

He just came back from a trip overseas last night, and already his day was filled with meetings, phone calls, and paperwork. So much paperwork. He rests his forehead on his desk and lets out a tired groan, not having the energy to do anything right now.

"I need a fuckin' break."

He grabs his coat, and as he passes Phyllis, the receptionist, he says:

I'll be gone for a bit; I need some me-time. If anyone important calls, write it down and let me know, okay, Darlin'?"

"Will do, John."

Phyllis had been with him since he first bought his tiny office when he started, which was ages ago. He'd say that would make her old as balls, but then again, that would make him old as balls as well, and he likes to think he's young at heart. She loved the business so much, she stuck around, plus he paid his employees well, giving them all the benefits they need to live a decent life.

He strolls down to his favorite little corner café, buying his daily newspaper from his usual vendor, and takes a seat at one of the tables.

"Afternoon, Mister Winchester, what can I get for you today?"

"Hey Sophie, just the usual if that's alright with you."

"Sure, I'll be out with your order shortly."

It doesn't take long for her to appear with his coffee, and he thanks her, taking a sip.

"Hmm… thanks, Darlin', you gave me exactly what the doctor ordered. You are getting tipped extra special today."

The girl thanks him and continues to the next table, taking their order as well. He's about to read his paper when two kids enter, probably attending the local high school since they're not wearing uniforms. They take a seat at the table closest to him. One is a boy, and the other a girl with the whitest hair he has ever seen that comes down to the crooks of her knees. She's wearing a black miniskirt, matching thigh-high socks that look like kittens at the top, and a simple black crop top with "The Hobbit" written on it. Before she sits down, she quickly ties her hair together in a messy bun atop her head. She then takes a seat, not noticing she accidentally kicks her schoolbag over with her heel, a notebook sliding out of it, landing under his table. He can see the name "Eve Abernathy" written on the front of it in big, bold, colorful letters.

_What a lovely name._

He picks up the notebook, taps the young lady on the shoulder, and says:

"Excuse me, miss? I think you dropped something."

The young girl turns around and looks at the notebook he's holding out to her, then looks up at him, and he notices she has the strangest, most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, a vibrant purple hue, and a face like an angel. For a second, he just fucking forgets how to breathe, and he knows he needs to find out more about her.

"Oh! I hadn't even noticed I lost it; thank you so much, sir!" she says, biting her lip and taking her notebook back from his hand.

"No problem Darlin', wouldn't want to get you into trouble with your teacher, now would we?"

"No, sir, I'd rather not get into trouble; thanks again! I'm Eve, by the way," she says, extending her hand to him.

"I know," he says, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. He immediately notices that she has the softest skin he has ever felt.

"You know?"

"Yeah, it's written on your notebook, Darlin'. I'm John Winchester."

"Oh, right, silly me," she giggles, "nice to meet you, John."

"Likewise, Darlin'."

He watches her put the notebook away, making sure her bag is closed correctly, and the two return to chatting. Sophie comes along, and they both order tea and key lime pie to go with it.

There's something about her that makes his heart do fucking cartwheels in his chest, and he has to admit he only ever had that once in his life when he first met his Mary. He never thought he'd ever feel like that again, yet here was this strange beauty, doing precisely that, making him feel all tingly in his balls. And everywhere else.

He picks up his paper and pretends to read it while he subtly listens in on their conversation. She's brilliant, has excellent taste in movies, and is a gymnast. Sophie comes out, bringing them their drinks and pie. He watches her take a bite, loudly moaning as she's chewing it, and he can feel his cock twitching lightly at the sounds coming from her mouth.

"This is so fucking _good_. It's like… better than sex."

'You've never had sex before." 

"Yeah, well, that's why it's better than sex, duh."

 _She's naughty too. I like them naughty._

He asks for the check, pays, and leaves the café. He pulls out his phone and makes a call when he's far enough away.

"Crowley? It's John. Meet me in my office. I have a job for you."

Crowley had also been with him since the beginning, just like Phyllis. Back in the day, he was a crooked cop who took many bribes and got caught. He was discharged from the force and decided to work in private security, doubling as a private detective. When he called about the ad John had placed and set up the job interview, it didn't take long for him to hire Crowley. Like him, he was a family man, taking care of his daughter and grandson, after his son, who was also on the police force, got shot and killed on duty. Crowley was discreet, loyal, and always very thorough in his research and anything else John asked of him. Besides his bodyguard, he was also his driver, so having him at his side at all times did not raise any eyebrows.

He enters his office, closing the door behind him, sitting down in his chair, his mind shifting back to the girl he saw. She was fuckin' exquisite. She wasn't wearing a bra, so when she turned to him, he could see a hint of her erect nipples through the fabric. He imagined her moaning as he flicked his tongue over them, just the way she did when she was eating that pie. He unbuckles his belt, opening his button and zipper, and pulls out his erect cock. He strokes it slowly, closing his eyes, imagining kissing her plump lips, his tongue playing with hers, making his way down her body, between her legs, making her come undone in his mouth. He imagines wrapping his hand around her pretty little fuckin' throat, holding her in her place as he pushes his cock into her, Eve moaning his name, whimpering and panting, his balls slapping against her ass with every thrust.

"Oh god…oh fuck, _Daddy_ … I'm going to come…" moaning and mewling as she creams all over his cock.

He slides his other hand over the glans of his penis to catch his release, groaning as he comes with her in his mind, imagining pumping that pretty little virgin cunt full of his release. He grabs some tissues to wipe his cum off and makes his way to the men's room to wash his hands. He already crazy for this girl, and he can't help but feel a little bit guilty about fantasizing about a girl that is most likely not even 16 yet.

He makes his way back to his office, and Crowley is already waiting outside of his door.

"You wanted to see me, Mister Winchester?"

"Yeah, have a seat," he says as he sinks into his chair.

"I have a job for you. I need you to find out everything you can about a girl called Eve Abernathy and her family. Bring all the information you have on them to me."

"Would you like me to place spy cameras as well besides bugging the house?"

He thinks for a minute, wondering what to do. He likes the thought of cameras in every room of the house so that he can watch her. He does want to know everything there is to know about her, and having the opportunity to watch that pretty little thing every day is something he is looking forward to.

"Yeah, do it."

It takes Crowley a little while to set everything up, and about a month later, as he enters the car on his way home, Crowley opens the glove compartment, removing a few folders, and handing them to John. There's one for each member of the family, but he's only interested in one. _Hers._

"I have done surveillance on the family, and I managed to bug the entire house, placing spy cameras in every room, as you asked. I know the daily schedules and routines of everyone in that particular household. This folder right here has all the access codes to the surveillance cameras."

 _Fourteen and a half years old. I can fuckin' work with that._

He can't help but chuckle at the irony of falling in love with a girl that young. He thinks about her constantly, jerks himself off with her on his mind more than once, and now that he knows her age, he feels even more guilty about feeling attracted to her. He knows it's wrong, but he still wants her. He still needs her in his life, even if he must wait until she reaches the age of consent. Preferably eighteen. Yes, it's technically 16 according to the law, but he'd rather have that society considers her an adult if something ever happens.

 _Like she would ever fall in love with an old fucker like me._

Fate is indeed cruel, to dangle her in front of him like the forbidden fruit that she is. It must be fate, right? How can it not be? He has clubs worldwide called Eden, and out of nowhere, this almost biblical beauty named Eve walks into his life and steals his heart. Even if he can't have her, John knows for a fact that he can set her up with Sam, and knowing Sam, he is going to fall for her hard. Just as hard as he did, heck, John's even pretty sure she could tame Dean and wrap him all around her little finger without breaking a sweat. Regardless, he's damned sure that he's going to do anything in his power to get her, even if it means _disposing_ of her entire family discreetly.

"Yeah, just as I thought, she's fuckin' perfect, but we do have a _problem_."

"I understand sir, would you like me to take care of the _problem_?"

"Yeah, now just the one, you hear? I can arrange for my youngest to get set up with a poor widow with two kids no problem, but we don't want the girl to end up in the fuckin' system. "It's also imperative that neither of my boys knows about this. Don't want it to get awkward."

"Yes, sir, I will take care of it."

A few days later, John buys the local newspaper, one of the headlines read that a father of two by the name of Jack Abernathy died tragically in a car accident after being hit by a drunk driver and that neither man survived.

He calls Crowley into his office, thanking him for being discreet and disposing of Jack so fast.

"I am fuckin' _impressed_."

"I would like to take the credit, sir, but this accident, it wasn't us."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't us. Either it was just an accident, or someone murdered Jack before we could."

"What do you think?"

"Someone beat us to it. If you read mister Abernathy's file, he owed the Luxor Casino quite a bit of money."

"And Luxor belongs to the Roman crime family."

"Yes, sir."

Fuck. It was, of course, great that John did not have to get his hands dirty, but this was not at all what he had counted on.

"Is there a way to find out if it was, in fact, the Romans?"

"I already looked into it. I paid my guy to let me look at the body. Found a tiny needle puncture wound that was barely visible to the naked eye in his neck, just behind his ear, if you know what to look for, of course."

"Dammit. I mean, I'm fuckin' glad my hands are clean, and I'm not the one that did her old man in, but this complicates things. We need to keep a close watch on Eve, make sure she remains safe."

With Jack Abernathy's unfortunate demise, though luckily for him not at his hands, the hardest part of the whole endeavor was now starting: Getting Mrs. Abernathy, Joyce, ready for a new man in her life, and more importantly, for Samuel. Now that was the real challenge. He had two things already working in his favor: Joyce was precisely the type of woman Sam would go for, and judging by who Joyce was married to, Sam was precisely her type as well. Not his darker sides, because Joyce was as _vanilla_ as they come, but his intelligence, friendliness, and caring personality were what many women seemed to like. 

He had Crowley bribe the funeral director, who referred Joyce to a grief counselor of John's choosing, someone who still owed him a favor and who he paid well for her services. She spent her time helping Joyce come to terms with her husband's loss and slowly prepared her for meeting someone new. Crowley kept him updated on her progress, and about six months after the accident, he came to his home office to update him.

"Miss Mills assured me that Joyce is ready for the next step; Jody would like to know how we are to proceed now."

"That is fucking great news, my man! Have her refer Joyce to _Kindred Hearts_. The owner is a very close friend of mine, and I already paid her a hefty sum to make Sam and Joyce come out as the perfect match; she'll take it from there. She's never had a single match fail, and she's confident that this one won't fail either."

_With the amount of cash I paid her, she better make it fuckin' work, or else there'll be hell to pay._

"I'll make sure to inform Jody. Is that all Mister Winchester?"

"Yeah, that'll be all, thanks."

He pours himself a bourbon, leaning back in his chair, opening the feed to the spy cams so that he can check on his girl.

_Holy smokes..._

It's late at night, and everyone is asleep except her. She's lying on her bed, naked, her legs spread open, one hand playing with one of her tits, the other between her legs, fucking herself with her fingers, rubbing her clit with her thumb. Softly moaning and gasping as she works herself to reach her climax. He can hear how sopping wet she is as her fingers move in and out of her, and it turns him on like you wouldn't believe.

He can see she's looking at something on her laptop, which is open beside her, and he's curious to see what she's looking at that got her so horny. He switches to a different camera in her room to better look at the screen from a distance, and his heart almost fucking stops. It's the only sex video there is of him online, and he remembers Denise, the woman in the video, begging him to make it with her.

Little did he know that she would use it out of spite and post it online when he broke up with her. It only achieved the opposite because it attracted more clients to his firm and more women into his bed, but it could have easily ruined his career. One of the main reasons he does a background check when he hires new employees is so that nothing could cause trouble to him or the firm. Because once it's online, it's hard to get rid of, case in point. He did take Denise to court for it and had the judge order her to take the video down and destroy any copies of it, but somehow, Eve had gotten her hands on it and is fucking herself to it, right fucking now.

_Holy shit. Look at her all horny because of me. She's so fuckin' hot. I really shouldn't be jerking off to a fifteen-year-old touching herself, even if she's watching me, while I watch her._

It doesn't matter anyway because he can't stop thinking about her regardless. He sees her face everywhere. In every woman, he kisses, in every woman he screws. He's fucked. John might as well just do it. He frees his erection and starts rubbing himself off, following her lead. She's experimenting, seeing how long she can postpone her orgasm because every time Eve's close, she stops, and so does John. Then, as she continues rubbing herself, he knows she won't be able to put it off any longer. Eve arches her back, her toes curl, and she swallows her moans as she comes undone, gasping and grinding her dripping wet cunt up against her hand, mewling his name as she does. John can feel his balls tighten as he comes with her, groaning as his release shoots from the tip of his cock in thick white strings. He lets out a groan when he watches her shift her position, so she's on all fours. Lowering her torso, letting it rest on the bed, her ass high in the air, she moves her hand between her legs so that she can fuck herself that way. Muffled screams come from the pillow as she makes herself come a second time, then a third, and finally a fourth, final time.

_I bet if I was there with her, I could make her come a lot more than just four times. Maybe one day, when she's old enough, she'll let me._


	4. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asked John to be his witness at his wedding and he graciously accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do not copy my work to this, or any other site.

Just as the matchmaker predicted, the match between Joyce and Sam was a raging success. They spent a while dating, and soon enough, Joyce brought Sam home to introduce him to her family. He watched the video footage of that evening, and he was pretty sure that Samuel was head over heels in love with the young girl the moment he laid his eyes on her. He had this look in his eyes he had never seen on him before, and he instinctively knew that his plan worked.

For two years, he kept watching the footage daily, and his son was an excellent step-daddy. Didn't make any advances on her and treated her like any daddy would. However, it was the moments when he thought no one was looking, well, no one _else_ was looking, that he'd catch his son staring at her like she was the sea and he wanted to drown in her. And Eve, well, she was as smitten with Sam as he was with her. When Sam had sex with Joyce, John generally switched to the spycam in her room, and he'd watch her masturbate to Sam's sex noises that were drifting through the wall, making herself come with Sam and John making herself come with her.

That was another thing. Eve's masturbation habits. She was horny as fuck, all the fuckin' time. John prided himself in having quite the sexual appetite, but even when he was Eve's age, he was pretty sure that if he jerked off as much as she flicked her sensitive little bean, his dick would fall off. Of all the times she rubbed that little nub of hers, his number one favorite moment was what she called her _daily wank._ Which was logical because she'd be getting herself off by watching him get off with his ex. And watching him fuck Danielle made her fucking horny. In second place was her bath-time masturbation because somehow her lying in the bath with her legs spread, the showerhead under the water aimed at her clit, and seeing come harder than she ever came before was just a massive turn-on.

Mainly because those two masturbation habits were the times where it was hard for her to stay silent. Her toes would curl, her back would arch, and she'd grind her pretty little cunt up against her fingers or the showerhead, mewling and moaning, her body trembling as she came undone.

His thoughts are interrupted by his cell phone ringing. It's Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, dad, it's me."

"Yeah, I saw. What's up?"

"I called to ask you for a favor."

"Go on, spill."

"Well, you know Joyce and I planned our wedding, but we have a problem. Her sister doesn't want to be her witness, and Eve is too young, so we were hoping that, maybe, you could help us out?"

"Being her witness?"

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble?"

"No trouble at all, Samuel. Did you two lovebirds already arrange a reception?"

"Well, we were planning to just go out to a restaurant since the ceremony is late in the afternoon."

"Leave that to me. I'll arrange a 12-course meal at our usual place; it'll be my wedding gift to the both of you. Tell her I won't be taking no for an answer."

"Will do, thanks, dad. By the way, it's also Eve's _seventeenth_ birthday, so it would be nice if you could maybe bring a gift for her?"

"Tell me, what does the little lady like?"

"Well, she's a big Lord of the Rings fan, so anything related to that will make her very happy."

"Then I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

"Thanks again dad, I'll email you the details; see you soon."

"See you soon, son."

Of course, he already knew that they didn't have a witness and that Eve loved Lord of the Rings, but he wasn't going to tell them he had been spying on them almost 24/7. Well, on _her._ He didn't give a flying fuck about Joyce, and the only reason he agreed to Sam marrying miss _vanilla_ was that it would make sure that Eve would be a part of their family and under their protection. Under _his_ protection.

* * *

It's the day of the wedding, and he spends his morning in bed drinking coffee, reading his newspaper, his laptop open beside him, the live feed of the spycam in her room opened on Eve's sleeping form. He loves watching her sleep; she always looks so peaceful. Angelic. But as per usual, he has the feed open because he likes watching her morning masturbation sessions.

He hates it when he misses those because her morning masturbation habits are truly the highlight of his day. He usually barely sees anything because she does it hidden under the duvet in case someone walks in, but it doesn't matter. He can see her face in the light of the morning as she comes, and that is enough for him.

She finally wakes and stretches herself out with a cute little groan. John can see her listening for noises, and she tiptoes to the door, locking it. She peels off her shirt, drops her panties, and climbs back on the bed, flopping down on her back.

_Well, I'll be damned… It looks like I'm getting the full show this morning…_

He can feel his cock getting hard, so he pulls it out of his boxers and slowly starts pumping it, watching her as she slides her fingers between her slick soaked folds, moaning softly. He only ever got to see her silhouette in de dark, or even underwater, or through the shower door, but this is the first time that he gets to enjoy her in her full naked _visible_ glory, as the rays of sunshine dance on her skin in the late morning sun.

"Fucking raging hormones," he hears her whisper as he sees her sinking her fingers deep inside of her, followed by: "Hmmm…fuck."

He chuckles. Raging hormones indeed. But he didn't mind them because they provided him with a _lot_ of wanking material. Fuck porn when you have Eve Abernathy getting off any chance she gets. She's closing her eyes, probably thinking of some wanking material of her own, and with her other hand, she starts to rub circles on her clit.

"Hmm, that's it, Baby, play with that wet little cunt of yours, make yourself come for your _Daddy,"_ he says as he picks up the pace himself, getting himself closer to his climax.

She's moaning, writhing on the bed, grinding up against her own hands, and soon enough, she's coming hard, and he's coming with her, groaning as he catches his release in his other hand. He grabs a tissue from the nightstand to wipe his cum off his hand.

"Hmmm…fuck… I needed that… happy fucking birthday to me!"

_Happy fuckin' birthday to you, Darlin'._

He can see her looking around, her slick-covered fingers in the air. She looks at them, shrugs, and sticks them in her mouth, sucking her juices off them, looking like she is enjoying the taste of herself. It just makes him long for a taste of her cunt too. He watches her slip her clothes back on, unlocking the door and leaving the room, probably on the way to the kitchen.

He chooses not to watch anymore, so he closes the feed because he knows she'll be getting dressed, and he kind of wants to be surprised by what she's going to wear for her momma's wedding.

He goes about his day, having lunch, and he has Crowley drop him off at the City Hall entrance at the agreed time. Sam and Dean soon join him, and they hug each other firmly as they greet each other.

"You nervous, son?"

"A bit, but only because I want to know what she'll be wearing."

John knows for sure Sam is, in fact, not talking about Joyce. Both of his boys have their backs turned, so they don't see them approaching, but he does. Joyce looks, well, like a woman about to get married, but _Eve…_ that's a whole different story. Just about every man that passes her is ogling her shamelessly. Heck _,_ even he can't help himself. He licks his lips at how deliciously fuckable she looks.

"Well, _hot-diggity-dog…_ would you fuckin' look at that…" he says, nodding towards her, making both of his boys look.

"Oh wow."

Somehow Sam and Dean both say the same thing in perfect synchronicity as they look at Eve.

She's wearing a very tight black wiggle dress with a red belt, matching red shoes, her lips painted bright red, and her hair all pinned up in victory rolls. His eyes travel down to her tits, and he can see her erect nipples through the fabric, and he's not the only one because Sam and Dean are looking as well.

_She is fuckin' exquisite. I haven't seen her in person in two years, but my God, she is even more gorgeous than I remember. Those spycams don't do her justice._

They greet each other, and he introduces himself to her. Her eyes grow big when she recognizes him.

"You're the nice man who gave me my schoolbook back when it fell out of my bag, like two and half years ago at my favorite café."

_And I've been your daily wank ever since then. And you've been mine._

"You're damn right I am. You remember that?"

"Yeah, because my friend and I thought you were hot," she blurted out, without thinking followed by and embarrassed: "Oh, fuck my mouth, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

_Of course, you meant it._

Both him and Dean chuckle at her obvious embarrassment.

"It's okay, Darlin' I have that effect on the ladies," John says, winking at her.

Sam offers his arm to Joyce, and Dean quickly offers his arm to her before he can. She takes it gratefully, the three of them strolling towards the entrance at a leisurely pace, Joyce, Sam, and Tucker walking in front of them.

"You uh…still can't keep them down, huh? Even with a bra on?" Dean says, clearly teasing her about her tits.

"I wasn't trying to. I'm wearing a quarter-cup because I know how much you like to look at my perky nipples."

"Well… uh…" 

_Attagirl. Don't let him tease you about your lovely fuckin' erect nipples._

"Looks like she's got you by the fuckin' balls Dean." followed by: "I like you already, Darlin'."

"Thanks, I like you too."

"I bet you do, Darlin', I bet you fuckin' do."

"Eevee, could you come here for a second?"

She lets go of Dean's arm, walking over to her mother, swaying her hips as she does, knowing full well that they're staring at her ass. Dean is practically drooling at the sight of her, and he can't blame him.

"You wanna fuck her pretty little brains out, don't you, Dean?"

"Oh god, you have no idea."

"Oh, you better goddamn fuckin', believe me, I do, son."

_If you spent almost two years watching her masturbate to you and calling you her daily wank, you'd want to fuck her senseless too._

"You do?"

He chuckles. "I mean, come on, Dean, just fuckin' _look_ at her. I don't think there's a single fuckin' guy that _doesn't_ want to pound her and her tight as fuck little cunt into a mattress. Unless they're gay. Just…do me a fuckin' favor, will you? _When_ you do, make sure your brother and his soon-to-be wife don't find out. We don't want that kind of trouble."

"You're okay with it?"

If she's with Dean, she'll be safe, given that he has no idea what the Romans are up to. It could be that it was just Jack that they wanted dead, or if there was more. And there was always more with them.

_Better safe than sorry._

"Well, son, she wants to, and I'd rather have it be you than some random guy. Plus, she's interested. At least I know you'll keep her safe for her _stepgrandpappy_. She is going to be family after all. Did you get the little lady a birthday gift?"

"I uh…no."

He slides his hand in his jacket pocket and hands Dean a gift box.

"Give her this, and I can guarantee you that this is going to help you get between those pretty little thighs and into that dripping wet cunt of hers sooner than you think."

"Thanks, dad."

He already had these gifts made years ago; he just never found the perfect opportunity to give them to her until now. He's still got the better present of the two gifts he bought her anyway. It's important to him that Dean keeps her busy enough so she doesn't get the chance to have some other guy screw her. He just needs him to be discreet because even though technically speaking, he wouldn't be breaking any laws if the sex is consensual, that doesn't mean it's not going to cause a whole lot of trouble. First because Sam in love with her, and second because he doubts Joyce would be happy about knowing her precious little girl is being fucked by a grown man, even if she likes it.

After the ceremony, they make their way downtown for a small and intimate reception, followed by a dinner. Since money was no issue, he took them to his favorite restaurant as he was the one paying for it. The Maître D' greeted them as they entered, guiding them to the VIP-room, away from the regular clientele' hustle and bustle.

Sam, Joyce, and Tucker sit on one side of the table; he sits on the other side, with Dean and Eve between the two of them.

"So… are we like… getting a menu?" Eve asks him, looking a bit confused.

"No, Darlin', I arranged for a special 12-course dinner, including all the drinks you want. That are age-appropriate, that is."

She pouts at him, clearly hoping she could have some wine.

"However, I might share a bit of my wine with you because it's your special day. How old are you going to be today?"

" _Seventeen."_

"Seventeen, huh? Wow. I thought you were twenty."

"That's just silly. I'm still in high school."

He grins at her widely, his tongue sticking out between his teeth, and he playfully boops her on the nose. This girl is fucking adorable.

"Thank you, John, for this lovely gift. It is amazing; you didn't have to do this."

"No, need to thank me, Joyce, it's my pleasure; we are family now after all. Please enjoy the evening because I know I will."

When the first course arrives, the Hors-d'oeuvres, Eve is looking at her plate, unsure what is on it. He and Dean watch in amusement as she picks it up and sniffs it.

When she notices that the men are watching her, she blurts out:

"What? I _like_ sniffing things before putting them in my mouth."

"I bet you do," Dean says, a big grin on his face.

He's just wondering how long it'll take her to realize what Dean meant with his answer, even if, to her, it was seemingly innocent. It doesn't take very long, and her face is turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh… oh god, that's not... that's not what I meant! Ew!"

_You little fuckin' liar, I fuckin' know you'd love to put things in your mouth… God, what I wouldn't give to feel that naughty mouth around my cock, sucking me fuckin' dry._

He can't help but laugh at how embarrassed she is, because let's face it, she's still a teenager. She's sitting there, biting her lip, and she glances at him, and he's pretty damn sure there is a hint of something else in her eyes. He raises his eyebrow when he sees her hand going somewhere it's not supposed to, doing things with it, she's not supposed to. By the look on Dean's face and the groan he's trying to stifle, she's got her hand on his cock, no doubt about it.

_That naughty little fuckin' tease…_

"What were you guys laughing about?" Joyce asks, and he can see her pulling her hand away, startled.

"Oh, nothing important, my Love; Eve was just being silly," Sam says, kissing Joyce on the lips.

"You want me to teach you Darlin'? What all of this is? How it works?"

"Yes, please."

"Now, this is called a canapé, and it is generally one of the things that are served as the first course, which are the Hors D'oeuvres. He feeds her from his hand, and she likes it, even allowing him to wipe the corner of her mouth with his thumb. Now right now, it's poultry and fish, so it's paired with a Pinot Gris. Go on, Darlin,' have a taste."

He chuckles when she doesn't just take a sip but a mouthful. He gets it, she's not 21 yet, so if someone offers her wine, she won't pass it up. He likes how she hangs on his every word, _eager_ to learn. She is fucking gorgeous, and he hates to admit it, but she's even more beautiful than his Mary. Her eyes, her plump lips he would very much like to kiss, her body he would like to feel grinding against his if he ever fucks her. Because he longs for it. From the moment he met her, he's wanted her, and watching her get herself off multiple times a day, knowing she won't be truly satisfied until someone impales that tight little cunt of hers on their cock, just adds to his desire. He doesn't even care if it's Dean or Sam. Or both. He likes to watch too.

After finishing the first main dish, he pulls the neatly wrapped box out of his inner pocket and hands it to Eve. Her eyes grow big in surprise.

"For me?"

"Well, it is your birthday, isn't it, Darlin'?"

She giggles as she takes the box from him, unwrapping it and gasping at the content inside of the box. It's a white gold Evenstar pendant with a necklace, like the one Arwen gave to Aragorn in Lord of the Rings.

"Oh my god!" she squeals, "it's beautiful, thank you so much!"

"Turn around, Darlin', let me help you put it on," he says, as he drapes the pendant around her neck. When his fingers gently caress her skin, he can hear her softly mewling at his touch as he closes the clasp.

_Holy crap, her skin is as soft as the most expensive silks in the entire world._

She turns around, the Evenstar falling nicely between the swell of her tits, and she asks him:

"How did you know?"

"Well, a little birdie told me you were a big fan of Lord of the Rings, so of course, couldn't help but find you a fitting gift."

"And on that note, I have a gift for you as well, Kiddo." 

"As do your mom and me," Sam says, handing her a wrapped small box as well.

He watches her trying to decide which gift to open, and she chooses Sam and her mom's present first. They gift her a white-gold One Ring.

"Oh, I love it!"

She gets up and makes her way around the table and hugs Sam and then her mom.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"You're welcome, Honey."

Back in her seat, she opens Dean's present, and he can see her jaw dropping.

"Oh… these are amazing, Dean!"

"I know, they were a matching set. John got you the pendant, and I got you the earrings."

"Thank you," she says, kissing him on the cheek, "I love them."

Just like he predicted, Dean wasn't going to have any problems getting her in bed after this gift. Not immediately, of course, but in due time. He watches her put the earrings in, and as she does, the waiters bring in the next course. She turns her attention to him again, eagerly waiting for him to teach her more.

"Now, this course is the eighth course. In general, people use it as a palate cleanser or an intermezzo, and it's a lemon, lime, or mint sorbet before they serve the next course, which is generally red meat."

When the second main course arrives, he feeds her again and lets her taste the wine that goes with that one too, followed by the cheese course, with more wine, and soon, the waiters arrive with dessert. He asked them to put a candle in hers and sparklers in the happy married couple's dessert. She blows out her candle, and Dean isn't as subtle as he thinks he is because John can hear him whispering as he leans in close to her.

"You like to _blow_ things too, don't you?"

"It depends… are you going to teach me how to blow _you?"_

"Hmmm… there's nothing I would like more."

He looks at Tucker, who's entirely distracted by his iPad, and Sam and Joyce only have eyes for each other. He uses her fork to cut off a piece of chocolate cake and holds it between his fingers. When her attention is back on her dessert and him, he says:

"Allow me, Darlin'."

The moan escaping from her lips as she tastes her cake makes John's cock _hard_ , and he's pretty damn sure that if they weren't in current company, he would have fucked her right there on the table _._ She chews and swallows her dessert, her eyes looking at his visible erection and then up at him, a naughty little twinkle in her eye. As he pulls his hand back, wanting to bring his fingers to his mouth, she stops him. Eve pulls his fingers back to her lips, flicking her tongue over his index finger, licking the chocolate off, and then takes his thumb deep inside of her mouth. She sucks on it sensually, her eyes never leaving John's as she does this. Once done, she releases his thumb with an obscene pop.

Of course, Dean saw her sucking off his fingers, and he can see him looking around the table, checking if no one had seen what she was doing.

"No more alcohol for you, Darlin'," John says, chuckling, taking a sip of his dessert wine.

_I'll have to remember alcohol makes the little lady frisky._

He watches Dean pour her a glass of water, and he makes her drink it, clearly trying to sober her up a bit. John knows Dean will be good to her. He may not realize it now, but John's pretty sure he's already in love with her. The way he takes care of her like this. That's not what someone does who is only interested in fucking her.

By the end of the evening, they're all enjoying coffee and tea, except for Eve, who's leaning against Dean's chest, sleeping.

"Aww, Honey, look, she's tired. Isn't she adorable when she sleeps?"

He kind of agrees, he's been watching her sleep for over two years now, and her best nights of sleep were generally right after she made herself come.

"I think it's a good idea to wrap this up; let her sleep in a real bed," he suggests as he looks at her sleeping form.

"Eve? Baby Girl?" Dean asks her, gently trying to wake her up.

"Hmmm?"

"It's time to go home now."

She sits up slowly, sighing, rubbing her eyes, stretching herself out a bit. Dean helps her to her feet, and they all make their way to the exit, heading towards their cars. Crowley brings the car around, and John takes his leave.

"That is my cue folks, goodnight to all of you crazy kids, and thank you for the lovely evening."

He turns to Eve, making sure he kisses her hand.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, Darlin'."

After Crowley drops him off at his apartment, the first thing he does is pour himself a bourbon, making himself comfortable on his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. Resting his back against the headboard, he opens his laptop and the live feed to the spycam in her room. It's dark, but John can see her perfect silhouette in the moonlight, knowing she's fucking herself again, by the sound of her fingers inside of her sopping wet cunt. It's different now, not like when she was doing it this morning, because he _knows_ she thinks about _him_ at night _._ Eve's hungrier, desperate for release, fucking herself with her fingers harder and faster. As far as he can see, she's using both hands, one thrusting into herself, the other rubbing her clit, using _all_ of her fingers, instead of the two she usually uses.

"Hmmm… fuck…feels so good _John_ … fuck _Daddy…_ I'm going to come…

She comes, her legs spread wide, her toes curled, trembling, shuddering, moaning his name over and over and over again, riding her orgasm out, relaxing into the bed after, just for a few minutes until she does it all over again. Only this time, John joins her, coming with her as she climaxes a second time, her name tumbling from his lips as he does.


	5. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally sees her again when he interviews her for a job at Winchester & Sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please do not copy my work to this, or any other site.

John has had a busy couple of months since Sam and Joyce’s wedding. He opened a new Eden in the center of Moscow because high-end strip clubs are big business there, and the girls are entertainers in more ways than one. They could easily star on Broadway if Broadway artists were performing scantily clad, that is. He also had a few jobs across Europe and Asia, so he didn’t sit still. Granted, he didn’t perform the assassinations himself, not _all_ of them at least, but he still had a hand in instructing Dean and helping him dispose of the bodies properly. He made the right choice choosing Dean to continue the trickier aspects of the business.

They had only just come back when Crowley brought him evidence of Joyce leaving work and different hotels with none other than Dick Roman. He had even caught them together at the country club. They had spun some story about going to high school together, but John was no fool. They were knocking boots, and a little digging proved that this was not the first time, because they had been doing the nasty about 18 years before Eve was born, exactly. He had the sneaking suspicion that Eve was not Jack’s daughter and getting the DNA to prove it was easy as pie. With his suspicions confirmed, he had instructed Dean to stay as close to Eve as possible, and he knew that given his training, he would not hesitate to _kill_ anyone that posed a threat to her, even if it was her father.

For a moment, when Dean was in his office and she called him, all upset and crying over the phone, he had thought that something bad had already happened, but it just turned out to be high school drama and a very lonely girl that missed her daddy. Watching her cry like that on the video feed of the spycam in the yard just broke his heart, and he wished that he was there holding her instead of Dean.

To be honest, watching her daily didn’t always mean it was always fun and masturbation. He saw her tears, and there were a _lot_ of them. Her loneliness, her grief, her depressions, her pep talks in the mirror, telling herself that today was going to be better. That she just had to put one foot in front of the other. That she was loved. And that, John agreed, was true. She was loved, even if she didn’t know it yet. It’s incredible how resilient the girl was, because through all her struggles, she kept smiling, and no one ever knew about the pain deep inside of her. Only he did. He knew _her_. Her hopes, her dreams, her desires, her fears.

Between Dean kissing her for the first time and swiping her V-card, which took way too long, she had been a busy girl. When no one was home, she’d sneak up this pretty little blonde thing and shit got super-hot. It was arousing to watch her getting her cunt eaten out, and God, the moans and whimpers coming from her mouth as she climaxed drove him wild, but it was even better to see her working between another girl’s legs and watch that pretty little tongue teasing another girl’s clit. And it wasn’t only the blonde chick, because when Dean finally started fucking her again, which he knew he had been trying to avoid, there was a hot redhead named Anna who provided Dean with the incentive.

Yeah, John had Crowley break into Dean’s apartment and place cameras too, just like he had done in Joyce’s house because he needed to make sure that his son was holding up his end of the bargain, keeping Eve safe and busy. Also, John just wanted to watch Eve get railed by his son. He just loved watching her get fucked, though personally, he’d never bang her like that. He loved using toys, but he preferred to make his ladies come without them, and they _always_ did, not just once, but multiple times.

Anyway, one afternoon, Eve walked in on Anna sucking Dean’s dick, and he had expected a huge fight, but instead, she hijacked the whole thing and it turned into hot girl-on-girl action. He knew Dean was hoping to avoid screwing Eve, but Anna only wanted Eve to get her off, so Dean finally let go of his ‘I only fuck a girl once’ rule and made Eve cream all over his cock, while she made Anna come in her mouth. The best thing about that afternoon was Anna giving _Eve_ her number and his son whining about her stealing his thunder, to which she replied:

“It’s not my fault I’m better at eating pussy than you are, Dee.”

He liked that Dean and she were friends too. They had undeniable chemistry and she told him things he guessed she wouldn’t have even told her best friend Jamie, Like the fact that she considered herself polyamorous and she admitted to being in love with him and Sam. When Dean had asked her if she loved him too, she had answered that he was her best friend, but John knew Dean was more than that, but then again, Dean was in denial too. And then Dean asked her what she liked about having sex with girls and boys and she confided in him too. She told him that she liked the contrast, girls being all soft, making her come so good and then Dean being all rough, holding her down, fucking into her, and making her come so _hard._

Soon enough, he saw Dean slowly but surely lose his heart to her piece by piece. He’d have late lunches every afternoon, and he’d meet up with her at his apartment to fuck her. The night Dean sent him the karaoke video of Eve singing _Je t’aime_ by Lara Fabian, he had subsequently found the video on Jamie’s Instagram of her and Dean singing a duet of _Don’t Stop Believin’_ by Journey, he had Crowley follow them after they left the bar and when Crowley reported back, telling him that Dean and Eve had sex in the backseat of the Impala by the lake, he knew for sure that Dean was head over heels in love with her.

The steady flow of skanks just stopped at one point, and he only fucked Eve, on just about any surface possible, though one of his favorite fucking sessions, besides their legendary threesome with Anna, was Dean fucking her in her cute little R2-D2 socks and Leia buns, in the doorway and then just about everywhere else. The cherry on top of the cake was Dean calling her Artoo, instead of Kitten like he always did. He defaulted back to Kitten real quick, and randomly banged chicks when he was getting too close to admitting he was in love with her, but John knew sooner or later he would accept the truth.

And now, Sam finally let him know that he had feelings for Eve and wanted to explore those, without Joyce interfering. She had told both Sam and Joyce that she wasn’t ready to go to college yet, so Joyce had insisted that she get a job, and Sam had seen an opportunity to spend more time alone with Eve. And John, of course, was all for it, because even if he couldn’t be with her physically, he would get to see her every day and he reveled in the thought of taking her out for lunch every day, to the café where they first met. The job interview was just a formality, he was going to hire her anyway, but he just wanted the opportunity to talk to her for a bit.

His phone rings.

“Mr. Winchester? I have Eve and your sons here for you.”

“Send them through, Phyllis.”

His heart is doing cartwheels in his chest again, so when he hears their voices outside of his office, he pulls open the door immediately to invite her in. He can’t wait to finally be alone with her.

“Eve?”

“Yes Sir?”

“Come on in Darlin’, I’m ready for you.”

She looks stunning in that Chanel suit and the Louboutins, and now he knows what Dean spent an insane amount of money on for her birthday. He approves. Pretty girls should own pretty things. He can’t help but see she is nervous as fuck, and even though she’s trying to hide it, faking confidence, she isn’t fooling him. As soon as she’s inside, he moves past her, sitting down in his chair. He’s about to speak when he notices she isn’t entirely present, staring at the only family picture that had survived the fire with Mary in it.

With her distracted, he just takes the time to take a good look at her. She’s _exquisite._ She’s biting her lower lip and he just can’t help but think about what it would feel like to kiss them, to nibble on them, and to taste her mouth. He lowers his eyes just a tad, and they land on her tits, and she still has those very perky nipples because he can see them trying very hard to push through the fabric of her blouse and jacket.

_She still can’t keep them down. But enough ogling. I want to get to know her better._

He clears his throat, and he can see it startles her back to reality, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

“I’m so, so sorry Mr. Winchester, please forgive me… I… I was…”

“Don’t apologize Darlin’, you have nothing to be sorry for, see anything you like?” he teases hoping it will loosen her up a bit, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. It makes her giggle. But she’s still not relaxed and not sitting down either. He tries to silently clue her in on what he wants her to do, by looking at the chair and then back at her. She seems to pick up on it but doesn’t sit down like she’s waiting for something. He tries something.

“Sit down.”

Much to his amusement, she sits down immediately after he commands her to.

_Such a good girl, listening to her Daddy so well._

She’s still not at ease, so he pours two glasses of bourbon and offers one to Eve.

“I’m not sure I should be…” she starts to say, but he interrupts her.

“Drink. It’ll help you relax.”

He watches her take a little sip and gag a bit, probably from the burn in her throat. He knows alcohol makes her very frisky, but he’s willing to accept that if it’ll help loosen her up a bit. He gets why she’s nervous because he _knows_ her. She thinks this is an official interview and she wants to impress him because that is who she is. She likes to please and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that.

“Good girl.”

The Bourbon does exactly what John wants it to do and in less than a minute she’s relaxed and back to her perky and sexy little self.

He learns quite a bit about her. Like how she’s a cat person, though she wouldn’t say no to a dog. Unfortunately, Joyce is allergic so she can’t have a pet. She loves anything sweet, especially cakes and pastries. She loves food in general, she only drinks tea, because she’s caffeine intolerant, she loves all types of music, even Dean’s old people music, she loves to sing, she loves to learn. The one thing he notices is that she doesn’t talk about college as much as she used to, during the entire conversation about things she loved, Ivy League schools weren’t even mentioned once.

“About loving to learn, Darlin’, you had any favorite subjects in school?”

“Well, I did take German and French in school because I was bored with the regular curriculum, so I guess those?”

“Would the boredom have anything to do with the fact that you are a very smart young lady?”

“I…uhm…I guess so?”

“Don’t be modest, having an IQ score between one hundred and eighty-five and two hundred and twenty-five is not something you see every day Darlin’, with scores like that and being the model student that you are, according to your stepdaddy, Ivy League schools all over the country would want you to study there.”

“I know.”

“So what’s stopping you Darlin’?”

“I don’t know. My Dad wanted me to go to Harvard, and he was hoping to get me in there with a gymnastics scholarship, but then he died."

“I know how it feels to lose someone you love, Darlin’. I still miss Mary deeply. You really never get over a loss like that.”

He looks at the photo of Mary, and raises his glass to her, taking a sip.

“How’d you lose your daddy, Darlin’?”

_I know how you lost your daddy, but I like hearing you talk._

“He… he was pulling up at a crossing in his car and he got hit by a drunk driver. They told us he died instantly.” 

“I’m sorry Darlin’.”

“It’s okay… how did you lose Ma… Mrs. Winchester?”

“Housefire. I had enough time to save Sam and Dean, not enough time to save her. That was 38 years ago.”

“Has there ever been… another Mrs. Winchester?”

He chuckles.

“No, Darlin,’ I never found another woman quite like her.”

He can see a hint of disappointment in her eyes and he doubts she’s even aware of that tiny micro-expression. He so desperately wants to tell her that he did find a woman that drives him even crazier than Mary did and that it’s her, but he knows he can’t. Not yet anyway.

“Your Momma is very lucky to have let someone new into her life. Tell me, is Sam a good _stepdaddy_ to you?”

She nods frantically.

“I love him very much.”

“I bet you do, Darlin’.”

Her glass is almost empty, and he notices how she is looking at him, heck, she’s practically eye-fucking him. He wants to kiss her badly, so he decides to see if she’ll let him.

“Stand up.”

She stands up for him, and he can see she’s slightly wobbly due to the bourbon. He moves in close to her, cupping her cheek in his hand, tracing his lips with his thumb. God, he loves how soft her skin feels and he can’t help but wonder if her cunt is that soft too...

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Y… yes… please, please kiss me.”

“Your wish is my command, Darlin’.”

With her permission he leans into her, his lips finding hers, his tongue gently asking to play with hers. The kiss deepens and she moans into his mouth with desire, making his cock twitch. Her mouth tastes amazing, and he pulls away, afraid that if he continues, he will have his way with her right here on the floor of his office. He rests his forehead against hers, allowing them both to come down from their respective highs before he sends her outside.

“I understand why both of my sons are so fond of you. Heck, even I can’t stop thinking about that time you were sucking off my fingers at your momma’s wedding dinner, like the naughty girl that you are.”

She giggles and he pecks her on the lips one last time before he walks her tipsy ass to the door, letting her out. John knows he made her so fucking horny, and he needs _someone_ to take care of her, so he looks at Dean and then at Eve, his eldest son nodding and licking his lips in anticipation of what’s to come.

“Please take a seat Darlin’, I have some business to discuss with my boys, I promise it won’t take long. Samuel, if you would be so kind to follow me?”

Sam nods, enters his office and John closes the door behind them. He takes a seat in his chair, lifting his legs and resting them on his desk, crossing them at the ankles. Sam is still standing, and he can see by the look on his face that he is just waiting for John to put him out of his misery. John grins at him, wickedly, just adding a little bit more to Sam’s discomfort, because he likes seeing him squirm.

“I _like_ her,” he says, finally putting his son out of his misery.

“You _do_?”

“Yes, Samuel. I think she’s a perfect fit for our company. For _you._ She’s wicked smart, has an ass you can bounce quarters off, and the perkiest tits I have ever seen. _Hot-diggity-damn_ I bet her cunt is tight too. I swear to God, son, she is one hungry little vixen, the way that pretty little tongue of hers played with mine… Hoo…"

“You… _kissed_ her? She _let_ you kiss her?”

_Of course, she let me kiss her, she loves me, she wants me._

“Oh yeah, willingly. Granted, it took a little bit of my trusted bourbon to loosen her right up, but once she was…”

“You gave her _Bourbon?_ She not even twenty-one yet.”

“Come on son, I wanted your girl to relax, a bit of alcohol never hurt anyone. And besides, I wanted to find out what the fuss was all about, she must be something pretty special if she has both of my boys pining for her pussy. Heck, I just met her once before at your wedding, and even I have to admit I am _longing_ to fuck that tight little cunt of hers _raw...”_

_And here’s Sam’s legendary bitch face._

“Don’t you worry Samuel, just because I want to fuck her, doesn’t mean I will. She is _yours_ after all.”

_Or at least until she decides otherwise. In the end, it is Eve’s body, and she should be the only one deciding who she shares it with. Sam’s possessiveness over her is not cool, not cool at all._

“Yeah, try telling that to Dean.”

“Ah, so you know he’s been fucking her. Not hard to miss, especially since he’s been spending the family fortune on gifts for her. Can’t blame him though, from what I’ve seen, she is worth every fucking penny. I’ll talk with him, Samuel, don’t worry.”

Of course, he wouldn’t be talking to Dean about leaving Eve alone. He was, after all, the one that had suggested Dean fuck her. The girl had needs and if Sam wasn’t going to have sex with her because _she wasn’t ready for him_ , then Dean would.

“Now there are two things left that I need to discuss with you. I did a little background check on your girl, had my guy go through her internet profiles and social media and he dug up some interesting stuff. Most of it’s just innocent, but she does have some profiles on adult-themed sites like BARE, with some photos that don’t leave a lot to the imagination. I like a woman who wears nothing but ballet boots and likes to be pounded like a whore, but if she’s going to work here, we can’t have her naked pics floating around on the internet. You need to talk to your girl and make her remove them.”

Sam nods in agreement. “I’ll talk to her.” 

“Now let’s discuss your marriage to her Momma. _If_ we do this, and I take Eve under the family wing, you’re going to have to keep up appearances with her mother. She can’t know. Not until we find a _permanent_ solution that ensures our family cannot be touched if momma chooses to fight us over Eve. Capiche? As far as she’s concerned, you’re just her doting _stepdaddy_ , wanting the best for her. You haven’t fucked Eve yet have you?”

“No, I haven’t had sex with her, she’s not _ready_ for me yet, but she will be.”

John must admit that Sam’s attitude towards Eve worries him at times. He’s not even with her yet, but he already has so many things he expects of her, that if they do get together eventually, John knows they’re going to run into some issues. Eve’s will to please and Sam not taking anything less than perfection is going to work against him and land them in some hot water. Sam knows Eve is intelligent but seems to forget that even though Eve is mature for her age, she is still an eighteen-year-old girl. Even though John had two boys, a girl is not that different at that age, when it comes to raging hormones, though to be fair, Eve’s raging hormones aren’t even in the same ballpark as Sam and Dean’s at that age.

“That’s my boy. Do me a favor, son? Please send Dean in on your way out.”

“Will do.”

Dean enters his office, and he has a look on his face like he found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Or simpler said, he probably railed her in the ladies’ room.

“Looks like you had fun. Did you fuck her good?”

“I don’t know what you did to her John, to get her so horny, because she fucked _me_ good. Her cunt was seriously dripping with slick _,_ she must be crazy for you if she gets _that_ fucking wet when she sees you. _”_

“I gave her bourbon and kissed her, but we both know how fucking _frisky_ she gets when she drinks.” 

“I know her frisky state dad, better than anyone, and this was not her regular arousal. She wants you, and she wants you _bad.”_

There his heart goes again, doing fucking cartwheels, just hearing about how dripping wet he makes her, and how hungry she is for his cock. But there are rules to this game. As much as he wants her, he needs to make sure she’s out from under her mother’s influence and Sam’s. She needs to be independent, and he knows exactly how to get it done.

“Regardless of how much me and Eve want to fuck each other’s brains out, your little brother knows you’ve been fucking her.”

“Yeah, he didn’t seem to like it, but ultimately it is Eve’s decision and not his. You should have seen his face when I showed him her BARE profile pic with the ballet boots, if he ever thought she was this innocent little girl, well, he knows she’s not after that. I mean, I don’t mind she’s trying to pick up other people, because it allows me to sleep around as well.” 

John can’t help but smile at Dean’s assumption of her not being as innocent as she looks. Yes, it’s true, she’s not a naïve and innocent little girl, but those profiles aren’t for picking up lovers. He watched her make them with Jamie, and they’re just for entertainment. She’s only interested in three men, and that’s John himself, Sam, _and_ Dean. She doesn’t give a flying fuck about anyone else.

John scoffs. “Of course, because you’d do anything to avoid actually looking at how you really feel about Eve.”

“I’m not in denial, dad. I care for her a lot, we’re best friends with some great benefits, but I just don’t want to be tied down, and this arrangement works fine for the both of us.”

“Until your little brother decides you can’t touch her anymore once he claims her.”

“Maybe, but at the rate things are going, it’s not going to happen anytime soon.”

“If you say so, Dean. Let’s call Eve and Sam back in here, shall we?”

Dean nods, walking to the door, opens it, and pops his head around it.

“John wants to see the three of us in his office, he’s made his decision.”

Sam walks in with Eve on his arm, and he can’t help but smile at how disheveled she looks. He notices she tried her best to straighten her clothes and hair out, but he can see she has definitely been fucked and she still looks fucking horny. Sam helps her to the nearest chair, Eve sinking into it, lifting her feet off the ground with a sigh of relief.

“It’s okay to take them off you know… if they’re hurting your feet Little Bug.”

She pouts at Sam. “I know, but I like how I look in them, I’ll gladly suffer for my Louboutins.”

The three of them laugh at her stubbornness, though he can see she’s a bit annoyed, tired, and not amused that they’re making fun of her.

“Right. Let’s get down to business.” 

“After careful deliberation and talking to my sons, I have decided that I would like you to join our family business, I think you are going to be a valuable asset to this family. As of Monday, you will be working closely with my son Samuel as his personal assistant. He’ll teach you the ropes and guide you when needed. When you are ready, I am also willing to help your mother to pay for law school, if that’s what you want.”

He looks at her while he speaks, and he’s enjoying watching her completely light up the room when she hears he hired her and willing to help her mother pay for her college tuition if she decides to go. She tries to speak, but she can’t seem to form any words. He can’t help but smile and licks his lips mischievously before he continues speaking.

“No need to thank me, Darlin’. I do have one condition, though. That you give my son your undivided attention. _Dedication._ ”

He stresses that last word and winks at Sam.

“Now you three crazy kids get the hell out of my office and go celebrate or something. I got stuff to do.”

As soon as the kids leave, he makes a call.

“Yeah, Rowena? It’s John. How’s the roof penthouse above mine coming along? Do you think it will be ready by Monday? Good, thanks for your hard work, I’m sure she’s going to love it. Yeah, you too. Talk soon.”

Everything is going better than he expected. When the penthouse right above his became available for purchase, a few months ago, he had jumped at the opportunity to buy it, and he had his best decorators on the job working on it night and day to get it ready for Eve. On Monday, he would give it to her as a present, so she would have a place of her own, away from Sam and Joyce and closer to him. If she wanted him as bad as Dean says, he could fuck her without Sam ever knowing.

It wasn’t part of his plan, but when he learned that she loved him too, he vowed to move heaven and earth to be close to her, because ultimately, Eve being polyamorous meant that as much as Sam wanted to keep her all to himself, he would have to accept that she loved more than just one man, once he finally made the step to do more than just pine after her, that is.

_God, I am so looking forward to finally feeling her around me, moaning my name. Just a little bit more patience and we’ll finally be together._


	6. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve is in an accident and gets an unexpected visitor while she's unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please don't share my work on this, or any other site.

Ever since he kissed her, he can’t get her off his mind. She’s the first thought he has when he wakes and the last one before he goes to sleep. Heck, she’s even on his mind during the entire fucking day, and with all the naughty stuff she’s been doing with Sam, it is getting harder not to want her even more than he already did.

Yeah, the bathtub masturbation was hot, especially when she was utterly oblivious to Sam watching, but the next day, when they came home from shopping outfits and picking out her car, now _that_ was super-hot. She’s a size zero, so designer clothes generally fit her well, and she’s a _petite_ woman, though Eve would probably refer to herself as _hobbit-sized._ She’s exquisite, with very delicate features and bone structure, and to watch her get railed by a big guy like Sam was just _mesmerizing._ Though he would never fuck her like that, he’s happy Sam finally gave in to his desires and claimed her.

He had been mindlessly flipping through channels; his laptop open on the feed of Eve’s room, which was, much to his surprise, still empty. No one had come home yet, and it was almost two a.m. in the morning. He’s about to call Crowley and ask him to find out where they are when the doorbell to his penthouse rings. He’s not sure who would disturb him at this time, but it doesn’t sit well with him. He slips on his bathrobe, heads to the front door, and when he opens it, Dean is standing there looking tired and distraught, his eyes watery, like he’s been trying not to cry.

“Hey, son, what brings you here at this time of night? You look like shit.”

“That’s because I feel like shit. There’s… something I need to tell you.”

He’s not sure he likes the look on Dean’s face or the tone in his voice.

“What happened?”

“There was an accident on the way home from the restaurant.”

John can feel his body breaking out in cold sweat, his mouth turning dry.

“An _accident?”_

“Yeah. Joyce was crossing an intersection, and her car got hit by a semi-truck.”

“Tell me Eve was _not_ in that car, Dean, _please,”_ he asks, and he can hear his own desperation in his voice.

“She was.”

This can’t be fucking happening. He _can’t_ be losing another woman he loves in another tragic accident.

“Is she…?” he asks, his voice trembling, tears forming in his eyes, unable to say _that_ word.

“Eve’s _alive._ She’s in the hospital, and they’re calling it a miracle she even made it out of the wreckage alive. Her mother and her brother were crushed to death.”

“Well shit. How is she?”

“Scratched, bruised, and heavily sedated, I don’t think she even realizes what happened yet.” 

John pours them a glass of bourbon, which they drink quickly to calm their nerves.

“Let me get dressed; I’ll have Crowley bring the car around so he can drive us to the hospital.”

Once they arrive and make their way down the hallway to where Eve is, they hear an endless bloodcurdling scream from one of the rooms. _Her_ room. They rush in, and Sam is holding her close to him while the nurse sedates her, and she goes limp and silent in Sam’s arms. His heart just breaks to see her like this.

“Sir, we are going to have to restrain her for her safety; she might hurt herself.”

Sam nods and gently lies her back onto the bed, kissing her lips as he moves away from the bed, allowing the nurses to restrain her. John pulls both his boys in for a hug, and they stand there for a while, comforting each other. John arranges for an extra bed, so they can take turns sleeping and watching over her. Sam protests, but John does not take no for an answer.

“You need to rest, son. How else are you going to take care of your Little Bug if you’re too exhausted?”

He nods and reluctantly lies down to take a nap. During the day, Sam and Dean both leave temporarily to get the three of them some clean clothes and toiletries, and for Eve as well, of course. With them gone, John stays close to her, kissing her lips, talking to her, telling her how glad he is that she’s alive and that he’s going to find the person responsible for this and make them pay, though he already has his suspicions.

The boys return, and John uses the bathroom in Eve’s room to freshen up a bit and then takes a nap in the bed while his boys watch over her. He wakes up because his phone rings.

“This is John.”

“It’s Crowley. You somewhere _safe?”_

“One second, let me take this outside of the room,” he says, walking out to the hallway, “What have you got?”

“I got to examine the body of the driver, and it’s the same cause of death as Jack Abernathy. Someone must have killed the driver _before_ crashing into Joyce’s car, making it look like a freak accident. You want me to do anything?”

“Not yet. I’ll let you know when action needs to be taken. Thanks, Crowley, talk soon.”

Dean joins him in the hall. “Was it them?”

“Crowley thinks so. Same modus operandi as her father,” he whispers.

“Do you think they’ll come to finish the job?”

“I doubt it, or they would have tried it already. I think Joyce was the main target and the kids were just collateral damage, as harsh as it may sound.”

The day flies by, and the three of them grow hungry, so they head to the hospital restaurant to eat something, and when they return, Dick Roman is sitting by her bedside, caressing her face while she’s unconscious.

“Poor baby, I’m so sorry, you weren’t supposed to be in the car, but I’ve taken care of the man responsible. No one is ever going to hurt you again.”

A guttural and primal growl escapes from Sam’s lips as he lunges forward; John and Dean manage to restrain him. John can see the fear in Dick’s eyes because Sam may look like a gentle giant, but when the big guy is angry, well, he’s just downright fucking scary, and you can’t help but shit your pants.

“Dean, please take your brother downstairs; I’ll handle this,” he says, nodding at a startled Dick Roman.

When Dean and Sam leave the room, John turns to Dick.

“Well, you fucked up royally, _Dick.”_

“I know. Eve wasn’t supposed to be in the car with her mother. I stressed that so _many_ times. It was supposed to be her mother and brother. I would _never_ hurt my daughter; you _have_ to believe me, John.”

“You should’ve hired a professional to do the job.”

He smiles. “I would’ve,” he says, “but you don’t kill kids, and besides, I _know_ you’re in love with her, that’s why I didn’t want her family’s blood on your hands because if she ever found out, you killed her mother and brother, she’d never forgive you or your sons.”

“And it’s okay for you to have blood on your hands?” 

“Better me than you. She doesn’t know me. But she knows you. Loves you. Loves your sons. You’re not the only one with a PI working for you,” he says, winking. “Besides, her parents gave me no choice. I never meant to kill Jack, but the night he died, he was on his way to one of the Gambino’s loan sharks. I couldn’t have them figuring out that I had a daughter, so he had to go. And Joyce, well, she refused me access. She told me she would do everything in her power to stop me from ever meeting my daughter. Besides, I can always tell my daughter the Gambino’s did it if needed. But for now, she doesn’t need to know I am her father.”

“We could have solved it legally, you know?”

“We couldn’t have. Legally means media; it meant putting my daughter’s life in danger. There was no other way.”

He nods, knowing that Dick is right. Being Dick’s daughter means she has a giant target on her back, and anyone who wants to hurt Dick would try and get to her. Now he just needs Dick to tell him the entire story.

“How did you find out?”

“By accident. Joyce and I were high school sweethearts. Love at first sight, but we were young and stupid, and I made the mistake of cheating on her, so she broke up with me. Watching her marry Jack damn near broke my heart, but not long after that, we rekindled our love and had a brief affair, and that resulted in a pregnancy.”

“Let me guess. She told you she had an abortion.”

Dick nods. “I was devastated, and I never contacted or talked to her again. I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. And then, more than a decade later, Jack racks up quite the debt at the Luxor and tells me he’ll pay his debt, but that he was trying to get the money for his daughter Eve to fund her Gymnastics tournaments. He shows me a photo of her he has in his wallet, and I see the spitting image of my grandmother and great-great-grandmother looking back at me, so I showed him a photo of my grandmother, and I can see all the color draining from his face.”

“The condition Eve has is hereditary?”

Dick nods and reaches into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, handing him a photo. John looks at it, and there is an uncanny resemblance. A scary resemblance even.

“As you can see, it is. The only difference being the eyes. I’ve never seen eyes like Eve’s before.” 

“Neither have I,” John says, chuckling.

“Anyway, I asked her age, and it was pretty much obvious that his daughter was _mine._ Joyce had lied about having an abortion. So, I had my PI watch my daughter and her family closely. It turns out her parents had a fight about her, and the affair came to light.”

John can’t help but sigh. “That is why Jack was on his way to the Gambino’s loan shark. He’d much rather own _them_ money than you.”

“Which is why he had to die. After his death, I was planning to contact Joyce and see if I could see my daughter, but then my PI informs me that _you_ had an eye on my daughter.

“You don’t mind that there’s a considerable age gap?” 

“Not at all. Roman women have been married off at ages as young as 15. I am not a fan of those practices, to be honest. However, she is 18 now, and from what I’ve gathered, very much in love with you and your sons.”

That is why I did nothing because I knew you would do anything to protect her and that she’d be safe with you and your sons. Besides, I couldn’t think of a better match, marrying her off to your family. It would solidify our bond, familial and business-wise.” 

Of course, Dick wanted this match. John’s worldwide influence was enormous, and his connections to different worldwide crime syndicates were impressive. He worked his fucking ass off for that. Still, it’s a good idea to remain vigilant.

“I couldn’t agree more. So, what made you contact Joyce in the end?”

“I wanted a place in my daughter’s life, so I told Joyce about the considerable debt Jack still had with me, and I offered her a job as an accountant at one of my smaller businesses to pay off the debt. Not long after that, she starts flirting with me, and we started having an affair again.”

“Which she did to distract you from getting to know your daughter.”

“Yes. Joyce’s plan worked; she managed to distract me for quite a while. When my daughter turned 18, I confronted Joyce about it because Eve was now an adult and should know her birth father. Of course, she refused me, telling me that I would only get to see my daughter over her dead body.”

“And you happily obliged.”

“Not knowing that Eve was going to be in the car with her mother. You see, one of my guys listened in on the conversation your sons were having outside of the restaurant. He assumed that because your youngest confessed his love for her and vice-versa, and they spent the entire day together, Eve would be in his car. So, the hitman just assumed the coast was clear and did his job.”

“Let me guess, the guy who was spying on my sons was _not_ your regular PI?”

“No. My PI would have the sense to have waited until he had seen her get into the car before he’d order a hit.”

“I’m assuming you took care of him and the assassin?”

“I did. I do not tolerate failure. They hurt my little girl, and that cannot stand. Rest assured that they will never be found.”

“That’s a relief. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have minded getting rid of them. There is one more thing I need to know. What is it you want for _her_?” John asks, nodding towards Eve's unconscious body.

“I want you to take care of her, keep her safe for me. For _us._ Train her, teach her how to defend herself, so that when the time comes to take over my legacy, she’ll be ready. But I would also like to get to know her, so if you could bring her along to our social meetings, I would very much appreciate it. I want to be a part of her life, even if it’s indirectly.”

“We can have that arranged, though not immediately. Eve’s going to need some time to heal. If you want, you can visit here while she’s in here. I’ll make sure my son gives you some privacy when you do.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you. I should probably go before my daughter wakes. I’ll be back around the same time tomorrow.”

With a firm handshake, Dick leaves her room, and it doesn’t take long for Dean and Sam to come back in, both his sons giving him questioning looks.

‘Close the door behind you. We need to talk.”

* * *

They kept her in the hospital for five days before they deemed her stable enough to go home. Every time Dick visited, he made sure Dean took Sam to the hospital restaurant so that her father could spend some time with his sleeping daughter without being throttled by a tired, grieving, and angry widower.

Yes, Sam knew the truth, and he _knew_ it’s best not to do anything stupid, but every time he’s in the same room as Dick, he just wanted to kill him for killing his family and hurting his Little Bug, as he’s confessed multiple times. He can’t blame his son either. John himself had a few moments, especially on the night that Dick admitted everything. However, unlike Sam, John controlled his urge because he _knew_ it was better to keep Dick close.

John is hoping that Eve can release some of the tension Sam has, and by the looks of the footage from last night and this morning, she did. It was hot as hell, watching her ride on Sam’s face and then seeing how he fucked her ever so gently, being so very careful not to hurt her. Even the next morning, after the bathroom sex, he nearly died laughing when Dean teased her about being so loud, and she said:

“Well, Dean, _you_ try being quiet when you’re being impaled by a dude with a cock the size of a fucking Amazonian forest giant.” 

As Crowley pulls the car up to the curb of Joyce’s house, he can see Sam and Eve walking up the path to the front door. Sam is halfway inside and extending his hand to her, and he can see by her body language she’s having a panic attack. He doesn’t hesitate, steps out of the car, and walks up behind her.

“I’m sorry, I… I _can’t.”_

Sam shoots him a look, and as soon as Eve turns to run, she crashes into him, and he wraps his arms around her so she can’t leave, trying to soothe her.

“No need to run Darlin’, I got you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I can’t be _here._ ”

“No need, Darlin’, I understand. I understand your pain. Your grief. I’m here for you. Just let it go, Darlin’.”

He guides her to the bench in the front of the house, sitting her down and pulling her against him, allowing her to cry, scream, sob, and howl against him. He kisses her head and rocks her back and forth in his arms, calming her down. It’s just fucking breaks his heart to see her like this, and the worst part is there’s nothing he can do for her besides just being there for her.

“Good girl, that’s it… that’s it.”

He nods towards Sam, letting him know it’s okay to approach her now. Sam takes his place beside his girl, rubbing her back.

“Now that I have you both here, I came here to give you a gift, Darlin’. You see, Dean told me you were staying with him because you didn’t want to come back here. He also told me Sam was planning on fixing up his loft for the both of you. However, that loft is no place for a young girl like yourself to live in, so I got you this, Darlin’.”

John gives her a gift box, and Eve takes it from him.

“Go on now, open it.”

She stares at the contents of the box, and he can see she has no idea what the keys are for.

“Now this, young lady, are the keys to your very own penthouse. It has everything your little heart desires and more. Now I suggest you take your friend that’s arriving over there, and go explore your new place, raid your fridge, watch some Lord of the Rings and let us take care of all this, okay?”

“Really?”

“Really. I’ve already told my driver to take you and your friend there, so you two get out of here and have some fun.”

She looks at Sam, and he nods, giving her permission to go.

“Go on, Little Bug, we’ll take it from here; I’ll swing by Dean’s apartment later on and pick up our stuff and join you at home.”

She lets out a sigh of relief and hugs John, and he can’t help but melt at how tight she’s hugging him.

“Thank you, Mister Winchester!”

“Please, call me John; you are a part of this family now,” he says, kissing the top of her head burying his nose in her hair, the smell of her freshly shampooed hair driving him crazy.

She gives Sam a final look and runs off to greet her friend, and they talk for a few minutes. Then head to John’s car, Crowley opening the door for them, and he can hear Jamie say “Oh… fancy,” before getting in, pulling Eve in after them.

“Poor girl. Losing her entire family like this. You know, the fear? Her body language? The need to run? I’ve seen it so many times before, with my fellow Marines in Vietnam. Heck, even I have had my moments. Shellshock, that’s what they called it back then.”

“Yeah, they call it PTSD now. The psychologist at the hospital said she had it, but I’ve never actually seen what it does to a person until now.”

“Nasty thing, really. You need to call our family shrink asap, get your Little Bug some help.”

Sam nods. “How did you get that penthouse so fast? I mean, if it’s filled with everything she loves, how did you do it?”

He chuckles, licking his lips, and says: “Well, son, I had my people find it for me right after the interview, had my best decorators on the job working night and day to fill it with everything she told me she loved. I planned on giving it to her as a gift at the end of her first week with us, so she could move out of the house and have her own space, but fate decided otherwise.”

“I could’ve managed with the loft, you know.” 

“I know but seeing as we all like using it for our _extra-curricular activities_ , I didn’t think it was a good idea to have you two bunk down there.”

He can’t have _his girl_ living in what is basically a BDSM fuck palace. There’s nothing wrong with it, but he didn’t spend a fortune on the penthouse for her not to live in it. Besides, he wants her close to him.

“At some point, you’re both going to need a safe place to settle down in. Maybe put a couple of kids in her belly. Hmmm… I’d love me a couple of grandkids to spoil,” he says, grinning from ear to ear. Heck, he’d even like to have a few more kids of his own with her.

“I’d like that too, but I’d like to have her all to myself first,” he says, chuckling.

“Oh, I don’t blame you, son, she’s something special, she is. Now I hear you finally fucked her and claimed her as yours. Is she as much fun to fuck as I thought she would be?”

“Oh yeah, and more.” 

“She isn’t wearing her collar, though, the lace one you bought for her?”

“No, not at the moment. She needs to heal first, and then she can wear it again. We’ll have the talk and a play session soon as well, once all of this is behind us.”

“Good. The family dinner is coming up soon, and I would like to have her there, knowing what she likes and dislikes. But for now, let’s entertain these guests that’ll be arriving soon, alright?”

They stand up and hug each other firmly, John patting Sam on the back a few times.

They enter the house, leaving the front door open so the guests can enter, and make their way to the living room, where Dean’s already helping the catering lady set up drinks, paper cups, and snacks. The funeral director is also here, setting up a spot with Joyce and Tucker's picture, with a condolence book and a pen, for people to sign. John’s the first one to sign it, just out of a form of respect.

Slowly but surely, people from the neighborhood start trickling in, bringing in casseroles, Lasagnas, pies, and cobblers. Mrs. Fitzgerald, who introduced herself as the elderly lady from down the street, brought Eve’s favorite Key Lime Pie. Some other woman brought Eve’s favorite peach cobbler.

“The poor girl needs to eat. She’s so skinny already. She needs to put on some weight if she’s to find a nice man to marry.”

Her body-shaming makes John want to fucking throttle her because there’s absolutely nothing wrong with Eve’s body. She may be a size zero, but she is all curves. Bouncy ass, perky tits. He’d marry the shit out of her, and so would his sons.

“Oh, don’t you worry ‘Darlin’, we’ll take good care of her, promise,” John says, winking at Mrs. Jones.

As she rejoins, her husband John can hear her say: “What a charming man.”

After about an hour and a half to two hours, people slowly start leaving, signing the condolence book, asking them to send their love to Eve, completely understanding she isn’t ready yet to be here. As the last guest leaves, Sam finishes up with the funeral director, they help the catering lady pack up her stuff as well, and when she’s gone, there’s just the three of them left.

“How about we pack up the stuff that’s important for the two of you? We can have my people deliver it to your new home.”

“Sounds like a plan, dad.”

Sam fetches some moving boxes from the garage, and they start in her room, packing up her closet. John’s pulling out her clothes, and Sam and Dean fold them and box them up.

“Well…I’ll be damned, there they are!”

John triumphantly holds up the pair of ballet boots she had on in the BARE app's profile photo. “They’re nice ones too, with the little locks on them. She’s a kinky one, isn’t she?” he says, handing them over to Sam, who packs them away. The number of times John fantasized about her wearing those boots while he ate her out or fucked her were countless, and that picture was one of his personal favorites.

“I’ll find out soon enough how kinky my Little Bug is. I mean, I have a general idea, but I need to talk to her.”

_Oh, you have absolutely no fucking idea how kinky she is. But Dean and I do._

“Oh, do tell,” John says, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam.

“She doesn’t like being degraded, mainly because I think she has a praise kink. She gets _so fucking wet_ when I praise her. It’s beautiful.”

“Oh yeah, she told me that when I first fucked her, she didn’t like to be degraded. Like in her words, she doesn’t like being called a whore or a slut. But calling her a _good girl…_ now that really gets her all wet and frisky.” Dean says,

“Pound me like a whore; just don’t call me one,” all three men say in unison.

“What else?” 

“No ass-play or anal,” Dean continues.

_Yeah, I watched you sticking your thumb up her ass, and she was out of your bed and out of the door within seconds._

“Also, no nipple play. At least not with clamps and the like. My Little Bug has incredibly sensitive nipples.”

“Don’t forget she loves it when you spank her.”

“Right, that too.”

“Hmm… she’s not at all like the ladies we’ve had to our family dinner before, is she? I think it’s going to be fun having her there. _”_

_Plus, if I don’t get to fuck her before that, I know I’ll be able to fuck her there._

The closet is empty, so they empty her drawers next. In the first few, there’s nothing but cute underwear. Still, in the last drawer hidden away under a pile of socks, John finds a book, the dustcover not the one that belongs to it, because on the outside it looks like some generic kind of fantasy novel, but on the inside it’s a Shibari book.

“I think I like your girl even more now; this is some interesting stuff right here,” he says, handing it to Sam to pack up. “Looks like your girl is into Shibari, so we can probably add bondage to the list.”

He thinks for a second, licking his lips, closing his eyes, imagining her all tied up and hanging from the ceiling, and he can feel his fucking cock twitch at the thought of it.

“You know, I suddenly had the most exquisite fuckin' idea, but you’re going to have to talk to your girl, see if she’d be interested, let me know as soon as possible. Because man, people are going to be talking about this for _months_ to come. Imagine the grand hall, dimly lit, spotlights on her body, all tied up and suspended from the ceiling, wearing big white angel wings and her long hair hanging down loose. A beautiful fallen angel… that should set the mood for the night am I right, or am I right?”

Both Sam and Dean nod in agreement.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll let you know what she says. But knowing her, it’s probably going to be yes.”

Dean starts walking the boxes downstairs as John and Sam continue packing. They check the nightstands, emptying them in a box, put in the piggy bank as well, and some other stuff they think might be important to her. John looks under the bed, and he can see a shoebox under it. 

“Now, what do we have here?” he says, pulling it out and setting it down on the bed.

“What do you reckon is inside this pretty little box? Because I think it’s freaky-deeky stuff. Let’s open it and see, shall we?”

Sam’s the one that opens the box, and the contents are indeed sex toys. And he recognizes the purple dildo because that’s the one she used when she made herself squirt for the first time and the one Eve used in both showers to get off with, sneaking it between her tits every time she went to take a shower.

“Hot-diggity-damn, I can see her fucking that thing in the shower while she rubs her throbbing little clit until she comes. Hmmm, and what a sight it is, better pack that away; I don’t think it’s something she wants to leave behind.”

“Yeah, knowing how much my Little Bug loves to get off, we better pack it.”

With all the important from Eve’s room, they move to the master bedroom next, packing up Sam’s belongings as well. There is one box on the top shelf of the closet that he takes out.

“Can’t forget this one.”

“What is it?”

“It’s her box of gymnastics trophies, the only thing she has left of her dad. Joyce kept them all these years, even if Eve didn’t want them anymore. I’m going to keep them for her too.”

With all the essential stuff packed, they head downstairs and place the remaining boxes in the kitchen with the others.

“I think we’re all set here, son. I’ll have my people pick up these boxes here and have them delivered to the penthouse. What do you want to do with the rest of the stuff?” 

“Donate it to goodwill. Eve said she wasn’t interested in any of it, and neither am I.”

“And the house?”

“Sell it.”

“We’ll make it happen. Now, how about we pack up all that delicious food and check on your girl and her friend? See if they’re having fun. I bet they’re hungry; I know I am _starving._ By the way, these are yours, _”_ John says, tossing him an extra set of keys to the penthouse.

* * *

They enter the elevator from the hall, and Sam unlocks the door with the keys John gave him.

“Where could they be?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure the little lady is in the hot tub; that is what I would do if I needed to relax.”

“Little Bug? Where are you?”

“Hot tub!” she yells out, letting them know where they are.

“I told you, son.”

They walk out on the patio, setting the bags down on the patio dining table. As they unpack, hungry for food, they don’t even notice she’s gotten out of the tub.

“Can someone tell me where the towels are? This place is big. I had no idea where to look.”

All three of them look at her and are quite amused by the fact that she’s naked. There’s only one reason she’s doing this, and John _knows_ it’s not because of Sam and Dean. She’s teasing _him,_ seeing how he reacts to seeing her naked. Well, he’s not complaining because even covered in bruises, she looks delicious, and he can’t help but grin at Eve being so goddamn fucking _cheeky._

“Well, Darlin’, you just wait there. I’ll go get some for you,” he says, allowing his eyes to roam over her naked body as he brushes past her. He comes back, passing her from behind, and he slaps her ass playfully, making her squeak in surprise. He looks into her eyes, and they’re full of lust. She wants him. She wants him _bad._ He hands her a bathrobe, which she slips on and ties closed. She gives the other bathrobe he brought to Jamie.

Eve heads towards the table, and Sam stops her. They talk in whispers, and he can’t quite make out what they’re saying, though he’s pretty sure it has to do with what just happened.

As Eve and Jamie help with unpacking the food and setting it down, John fetches some plates and cutlery, and they all sit down to eat, happily chattering and laughing about all sorts of things.

Jamie is the first to leave, John calling his driver to drop them off at home, which Jamie gratefully accepts, thanking them for their hospitality and telling Eve they’ll see her soon. 

With Jamie gone, John can feel the _sexual_ tension in the air building up.

“Come sit on my lap, Little Bug.”

As she’s about to sit down, he stops her.

“Not like that. I want you to take off your robe and straddle me.”

“Yes, Sam.”

She straddles him after taking off her robe, and he starts kissing and nipping at her neck, nibbling at her earlobe, and she’s grinding up against him.

“Do you want to come, Little Bug?”

“Yes… please…Sam…” 

“ _Good girl_. Now be a good Little Bug and ask John if he wants to make you come.”

John’s heart skips a beat. He can’t believe his luck. He can see she’s confused by Sam’s suggestion, but when Sam whispers something in her ear, she turns her head to John, looks him in the eyes, and asks him:

“Would you like to make me come, please?”

“Hmm… Darlin’, bring that sweet little cunt over here; I can’t wait to have a little taste; of course, I’ll make you come.”

She stands between his thighs, his hands resting on her hips. He gently guides her up onto the edge of the table, and she leans back on her hands, bringing her knees up, and letting her legs fall open sideways, giving John a _lovely_ view of her dripping wet cunt. He slips his fingers through her folds, groaning at how wet she is, and moves his index finger and middle finger up and over her clit, rubbing lazy little circles, making her mewl with pleasure.

“Hmmm… such a _good little girl_ you are Darlin’, gonna make you come so good,” John murmurs, his grin growing wider. “Goddammit, you boys are right; she does get dripping wet when you praise her.”

He can see her slick trickling out of her and dripping down onto the table below her. God, he just wants to lick it all up. He notices her legs are trembling, but Sam is already nodding to Dean, both of them standing up, leaning one hand on the table, the other under her legs supporting her, keeping her nice and open. John slips the fingers he’s rubbing her clit with inside of her with ease, fucking her with them at different angles until he finds her sweet spot. He’s dead set on making her squirt for him. 

“Now, let’s see how fast I can make you come, Darlin’.”

He pumps his fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm, massaging her G-spot with his fingertips. He flicks his tongue over her clit a few times, and he can hear her muttering something under her breath, which Sam and Dean miss, but it sounds something like _: “Yes Daddy, oh God yes Daddy.”_

She’s close to coming, so his mouth latches onto her clit, his tongue licking and flicking her swollen nub, keeping the pressure on it constant. Her breathing is becoming more erratic, and when Sam and Dean both latch on to her tits, their tongues playing with her nipples, she cries out.

“Oh... Oh fuck… I’m close… fuck…"

Her back arches, she’s moaning and whimpering as she comes hard, her walls fluttering around his fingers, her clit twitching under his tongue, her throbbing cunt squirting all over John’s hand and wrist.

“Hmmm…fuck… that felt so good…” she sighs, followed by an embarrassed giggle.

John helps her down and pulls her onto his lap, so she’s straddling him, his hands cupping her ass, and he whispers in her ear:

“Such a good girl, coming for me like that. I can’t wait until my son permits me to fuck you because, Darlin’, I’ll be making you scream my name as you come all over my cock. Would you like that Darlin’?"

She nods, flicking her tongue over his lips, grinding her pussy down on his crotch. It doesn’t take long for him to feel the familiar twitching as she comes again, moaning into his mouth as he kisses her hungrily, only pulling away because his phone is ringing.

“This is John. Good, I’m on my way.”

“That’s my queue to leave Darlin’,” he says, pecking her on the lips. “Sam, I think you got your work cut out for you tonight because she’s horny as hell.”

She slips off his lap, and Sam helps her put on her bathrobe.

“Thanks for the _dessert,_ Darlin’, never tasted anything so _sweet._ See you crazy kids later.”


End file.
